Thanks For The Memories
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Sasuke left for Orochimaru and Naruto had a talk with him. Sucky summary, I know. Oneshot


**Twinny: Okay, I was listening toThanks For The Memories by ****Fall Out Boys and thought of a good idea for a SasuNaru songfic one-shot. Kei said that I was crazy.**** -****_snicker_-**** Does anyone belief him? -_crickets-_**

**Kei: See? Even the audience agrees with me. –_start looking smug-_**

**Esta: You know you're crazy when you have and imaginary helper and an alter ego yah know?**

**Twinny: Hey!!****…**** Anyways, on to the warnings/disclaimers and then the story!!**** Also, before that, I want to mention that I replaced Sakura with Naruto to make it more of a SasuNaru and it's ****sorta**** my version of what should had happened when Sasuke left. We all know Sakura's a ****skank**** and doesn't deserve ****Sasuke's**** love or anything. I just noticed something else; listen to the song while reading this...**

**Warnings/Disclaimers: I dun own _NARUTO_ ****or Fall Out Boys and I dun make any profits from them…If I did, I won't be here writing fanfics and listening to them -.-; I'm just merely using them for my own entertainment XD**

_

* * *

_

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
__Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
__In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
__And I want these words to make things right  
__But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
__"Who does he think he is"  
__If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys_

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Naruto asked, obviously confused. Sasuke remained silence as he turned towards Naruto.

"I'm leaving Naruto…" Sasuke said with his head down and his bangs shadowed his eyes. Realization hit Naruto like a ton of kunais and shurikens; Sasuke was going to the snake for power.

"Yah know what Sasuke, I'm tired of your god damned attitude!! Revenge isn't doesn't mean anything you ass!!" Naruto yelled.

_One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great  
__He tastes like you only sweeter_

"What would you know? Vengeance is everything to me. You never got any family to start with, _Uzumaki_," Sasuke said, spiting out Naruto's surname like venom.

"You're right. I don't know, but doesn't what we had meant anything to you?" Naruto questioned as tears started to gather around the brim of his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"No. We never had anything to start with. I just used you to get what I wanted and now I have gotten it, you can rot for all I cared," Sasuke answered coldly, but deep down, he knew he was lying and the relationship they had started does mean something to him.

_One night yeah and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Thanks for the memories  
__See, he tastes like you only sweeter  
__ohhhhhh_

The dam broke. All the tears Naruto held back fell. He wanted to stop them but he couldn't. They fell continuously. Sasuke turned. He didn't want to see Naruto cry. He really didn't but he had to do what he had to to get revenge. As he was about to jump away and betray his village, only love and the person he had ever opened up to since the Uchiha massacre.

_I'm looking forward to the future  
__But my eyesight is going bad  
__And this crystal ball  
__Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
__When you look into the past (look into the past)  
__One night stand  
__One night stand, OH!_

"Heh. That's just like you _Uchiha_. Taking shortcuts to solve your problem," Naruto said venomously. Sasuke had got enough of Naruto's voice. He didn't want the last thing he hears before he leaves was Naruto angry or pained voice for that matter.

_One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great  
__He tastes like you only sweeter_

With neck breaking speed, he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and pinched a nerve on his neck that made him pass out before he can react. Sasuke caught him before he hit the hard ground below.

"Sorry Naruto. I have never meant to hurt you in anyway. Please forgive me," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, even knowing that the blonde couldn't hear him.

_One night yeah one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Thanks for the memories  
__See__ he tastes like you only sweeter  
__  
One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great  
__He tastes like you only sweeter_

He leaned Naruto against the base of a tree. Sasuke looked at him for one last time before planting a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, knowing that from here on out, they will be enemies.

_'Thank you Naruto. Thank you for everything you've done,' _Sasuke thought with a single tear rolling down his cheek before disappearing in the thickets of trees.

_One night yeah one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Thanks for the memories  
__See__ he tastes like you only sweeter_

**

* * *

**

**Twinny: ****Aaaannnnddddd**** welcome to the end of the page. Please note…okay, I dun have any notes to put…-.-; ****Heheh****…Guess what I just realized?**

**Kei and Esta: She works better at four the god damned morning…**

**Twinny: ****Aww****…you ruined the what-ever-the-hell-you-call thing…question. And for your information, the silence the night, or morning, is relaxing without the daily noises that go on in your life.**

**Kei: You woke us up just for a ****friggin ****songfic!!**

**Twinny: Hey, just to be fair, you got the whole day off yesterday!! You and Esta!!**

**Esta: True.**

**Twinny, Esta and Kei: Well, see ****ya**** on Kidnapped or another one-shot!! Whichever comes first!! Bye!!**


End file.
